


Happy Chanukah...Or Is It Hanukkah?

by ThylacineLily



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThylacineLily/pseuds/ThylacineLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick never could figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Chanukah...Or Is It Hanukkah?

It all started with the snowman. Or was it the half-ass challenge? He couldn’t quite remember anymore, but all Patrick knew as he wiped the snow from his glasses, was that Ally had made the first move. He had been getting the bottom of the snowman together with her when she moved away. Next thing he knew, a snowball had hit the side of his face, knocking his glasses about a foot or so away and Ally was giggling like a fool. He put the glasses back on and looked at her, only to have another snowball pelt him in the face, exploding once it hit. Her laughter filled the air as he removed the new batch from his glasses and face.

“Are you quite done yet?” He asked as he put his glasses back on and looked at Ally, who was busy making another snowball in her mitten-protected hands.

“Just about,” the short girl replied before she got ready to pelt her boyfriend again, her brown eyes twinkling with her mischief. She yelped and laughed as Patrick quickly scooped up a snowball and flung it, getting her stomach. “Hey! Not fair!”

“Oh?” He laughed. “How is it not fair? You got me when I wasn’t looking.”

“But I’m your girlfriend,” she said with a pout. “You’re not allowed to hit me.”

“With a snowball, yes I am,” he said with a grin as he moved closer to her, only to have her grin and step back. “Besides, it’s not fair to you because you’re not as used to the snow as I am. You can’t make them like me, remember?”

“Yeah, you claimed that earlier and I pegged you,” she giggled, pushing her brown hair behind her ears.

“You pegged me unfairly,” he lifted a brow, “it’s only fair that I peg you when you’re looking.”

“And I’m not wearing glasses.”

“You think?” He grinned and went at her, gently tackling her into the snow, his laughter and her scream of surprise ripped through his back yard. He laughed with her as she quickly pinned him and smiled down at him. “I think we’re a little backwards here.”

“I think we’re just fine the way we are,” she stated as she grabbed his glasses and put them on, sliding them up the bridge of her nose. “There, now we’re switched.”

Patrick laughed softly as he leaned up and kissed her softly. He let the kiss linger for a moment before he broke it and smiled up at her. “Baby?”

“Yes Shamrock?”

“The snow is freezing my butt, can we please get up?” He asked, smiling sweetly as he batted his eyelashes at her.

Ally giggled as she got up off of her boyfriend’s lap and brushed the snow from her knees as he stood up and brushed the snow from his butt. She had him pause for a moment as she put his glasses back on his face and smiled when he smiled at her.

When he heard his phone go off, he looked at Ally, who looked a little disappointed, worried it was his label calling him in. He took it from his pocket and sighed in relief when he saw it was only Joe. He showed her the screen, making her smile before he answered the phone. “Hey Joe, what’s up?” He moved away from Ally and gave her a small. “So it worked? You were able to do it? Awesome!” He smiled big and listened as Joe said something. “Yeah, in a minute.”

Ally gave Patrick a questioning glance as he shut his phone and put it back in his pocket, turning to face her with a smile. “Baby, what are you so happy about?” She asked, giving a slightly uncertain smile.

“I have to go inside for two seconds, and I know it might sound silly and or stupid, but can you please, pretty please, wait out here for me to come back?” He begged, taking her hands in his, kissing the tips of her fingers as his eyes danced with his happiness.

Ally couldn’t resist the smiled he gave afterwards, the closed-mouth smile that reminded her of a cat’s smile. She nodded. “Okay baby, I’ll wait here. But don’t be too long or you might have a popsicle for a girlfriend when you come back.”

Patrick gave a mischievous smile and kissed the tips of her fingers. “But I wouldn’t mind. I like to lick popsicles, so I think I can warm you up,” he said with a wink that made her blush as he let go of her hands and headed inside.

Ally shook her head and brushed her hair from her face as she watched him disappear inside. She lifted a brow when she heard the front door and then a car door, both opening and shutting, and then voices that were muted by the wind blowing away from her. When she heard the front door open and some laughter before a car door shut and the front door shut, she bit her lip, wondering what on Earth was going on. Her jaw dropped when the back door that led outside opened and a small white boxer with a black ear bolted across the snow, slipping in it’s slickness until he reached her.

Ally bent down and picked him up, not even caring his paws and belly were wet from the snow as she hugged the squirming puppy. She looked up at Patrick who walked out of the house, smiling at her. She gave him a big smile as she walked over to him and kissed him, giggling as the puppy licked their chins and settled in her arms, panting softly.

Patrick smiled when they broke the kiss and looked at each other. “I hope you like him. I had Joe go get him for me so you wouldn’t know,” he said as he reached up and rubbed the boxer pup’s head.

“I love him baby, but what is he for?”

Patrick smiled. “He’s my Chanukah gift to you,” he answered, then pouted when she started giggling. “Wh-What?”

“That was cute, you trying to say Chanukah properly,” she said with a smile as he kissed her cheek.

“So... Wait... Is it Chanukah or Hanukkah? I never could figure out what was the right way to say it.”

“Just say it to me with a kiss,” she said as she kissed him softly, being careful of the puppy in her arms.


End file.
